Of Babies, Love and Friendship
by Obiwan456
Summary: On a public transport going home to Coruscant with Anakin, Obi-Wan encounters a pretty young blond,with her husband and baby girl. The emotions this encounter evokes puzzles and surprises Obi-Wan. One-shot sequel to "One Moment in Time" 12 years later.


**Greetings from Obi's Mom, again. I had no plans to write any more stories.I got my two main story ideas out of my system, then had nothing, so I figured that was it. But guess what happens when you sit in a waiting area waiting your turn at the counter and in walks a pretty blonde haired, blue eyed young woman with her husband and gorgeous blue eyed 3 month old baby girl? You guessed it, a story idea. How would Obi-Wan react to seeing a young, happy family with a baby in their arms, especially if the young woman reminded him of a certain blonde Jedi woman who he loves? Well, here is a one-shot to answer that. **

**So I decided this would be a "sequel" to One Moment in Time, taking place 12 years later. You don't have to read One Moment in Time to read this, but a few of the events from that story is mentioned here, so reading the other story first might be helpful. **

**I guess this would be called a character piece. There's no action, etc. It's a bit of mush, but I tried to deal with the emotions involved without it getting too sappy, hopefully I was successful. Let me know how you like it, reviews make my day! ~Obi's Mom**

**I don't own Star Wars or Jedi Apprentice... George Lucas and Jude Watson have those honors. And again Thank you to my son, Obiwan456 for letting me post these on his acct. He's such a good son..;)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

TITLE: Of Babies, Love and Friendship ~ A Siri-Wan oneshot

Obi-Wan and Anakin settled into their assigned compartments on the transport to Coruscant. Anakin, barely containing his energy, asked,

"Master, May I explore and then find something to eat at the food buffet?"

Obi-Wan looked at him. His 15 year old Padawan was full of pent up energy after 3 gruelling weeks in negotiations between two close but rival planets. Their mission was only supposed to last one week, and then they were to be picked up by Knight Garen Muln after his mission at a nearby planet. When Garen had contacted Obi-Wan to pick them up, Obi-Wan had to regretfully tell him the negotiations were taking longer than planned, they would have to stay, and they would take a public transport back to Coruscant when they were done.

Garen had answered, "Yikes! Hope Anakin can handle all these negotiations! You know he prefers action to talking."

Obi-Wan responded, "It will be good for him to sit still and be patient, and learn the skillful art of negotiation. And a trip home on a Public Transport might be an interesting experience for him."

Garen grinned, "Yeah, Patience being the operative word here. Well, may the force be with you..you're going to need all the help you can get. See you at the Temple, my friend!"

Anakin had done relatively well during the long, boring meetings. Obi-Wan's patience had been tried more by the delegates in the negotiations than by Anakin, who only had to be warned a few times through their bond when he began restlessly bouncing his leg, or staring out the one window in the room at the rolling hills outdoors, or the one time he surreptiously began using the force to move items on the negotiations table around just a little. Obi-Wan's hard stare at him quickly reminded him of his place and the importance of staying focused. Fortunately other than a few confused looks, the delegates seemed not to notice Anakin's indiscretions and his apologetic and rueful demeanor to Obi-Wan after the meeting softened his ire and he was forgiven with a warning to "Never Do That Again!"

Now, the negotiations finally successfully completed, they were aboard the public transport. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan pleadingly, not wanting to be cooped up another moment. Obi-Wan gave his consent and Anakin was out the door almost before he finished his sentence. Obi-Wan sighed, he would have to remind him _again_ about keeping Jedi calm and focus, but he smiled to himself, remembering that he hadn't always been the model padawan either, as much as he had tried to be.

Obi-Wan decided to go into the common room, relax and have a drink, and just observe. He sat at one of the little tables with a drink and watched with interest as various beings came into the common room, some meeting friends and loved ones, greeting each other with shouts, laughter, grunts, barks and all manner of communication one might hear in such a place. He smiled as a little Twilek boy met a Mon Calamarian boy and introduced himself and suddenly they were best friends, stalking off together to compare the space models they had brought with them.

He sensed nothing unusual in the force there, only the usual attitudes of beings in various states of humor, discontent, or other emotions as may be expected. As he relaxed and felt almost drowsy in his contentedness, he became aware of a young female voice just in front of him.

"Put the baby's things here, Todd, I need to feed her," she said to a young man at her side. He put a bag on the seat at the table next to Obi-Wan's, smiled at the pretty young woman who was holding a baby and said,

"Go ahead and sit down, Honey, I'll be back with some drinks."

Obi-Wan watched this very young human with interest as she nodded and sat down, and after some adjusting of her clothes, she reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like a light blanket. Obi-Wan turned his head and looked around the room, realizing what she was about to do, but he needn't have worried. The "blanket" had a hole in the middle, which she slipped over her head, like a poncho, and then snuggled her baby under the lightweight material, where the baby began to nurse. She hummed contentedly, rocking and smiling at the lump under the material at her little one. The hole in the neck was just big enough that she could peek at her baby while she nursed, but no one else could see. Beings walking by didn't even notice what she was doing.

Obi-Wan tried to stay disinterested, but his attention kept returning to the young family. The woman was pretty with long blond hair draped over her shoulders, her bright blue eyes lit up at her husband as he returned with their drinks. He was tall, with average build and he was handsome, dark hair cut short and blue eyes shining with joy at his family. They sat and sipped their drinks, talking quietly as she fed and rocked the baby. The baby made a cooing noise and the mother took her out of the shawl and cradled her. The young couple made faces and talked to their baby, and she smiled and cooed back at them.

Obi-Wan smiled at the sight of this happy family. The young woman made him think of Siri, and his thoughts briefly flashed through their relationship. They were best friends, having gone on several missions together over the years with their padawans. They enjoyed a close friendship and bond with a quiet understanding that they loved each other. They were dedicated to the Jedi and their feelings had never been much of an issue since their mission to Verde4 12 years ago. .

The young couple had laughed softly, then the woman looked at Obi-Wan, and must have seen something in his face for she said,

"I'm sorry, are we disturbing you?"

"No, not at all" Obi-Wan said. He smiled at them as he stood to leave. "You have a beautiful baby."

The couple beamed, "Thank you!" The baby chose that moment to burp loudly and giggle delightedly, and the couple laughed. Obi-Wan smiled.

"How old is she?" Obi-Wan asked

"She's 3 months and 6 days old," the young woman said proudly. "We're taking her to Coruscant to visit my parents who haven't seen her yet."

Obi-Wan looked into the innocent eyes of this blue eyed baby girl and felt his heart flutter a little. He bowed slightly to the couple, excusing himself with a smile. He left quickly and went into his compartment.

Anakin came in shortly afterwards with his hands full of snacks and drinks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Obi-Wan sat in the common room watching the young happy couple talk and play with their baby. The blonde, blue eyed woman looked at her husband with love and handed the baby into his arms. He smiled, and suddenly Obi-Wan realized he was in the place of the father, holding the baby. He looked into the eyes of this precious child and loved her with all his heart. He looked up into the face of his wife and saw Siri beaming at him with all the love she had. He felt a lump in his throat, and with a tear in his eye, he leaned over and kissed her tenderly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and then..._

He woke up.

He felt shaken by the dream. He had had a few dreams over the years about himself and Siri, but never before with a baby. He had never let those dreams bother him, but this one affected him. He wasn't able to go back to sleep, so he quietly got up and being careful not to wake Anakin, slipped on his robe and went out to the darkened, quiet common room, only one other person sitting at a table sipping a drink. The lounge in the other room was open all night, and he could hear the sounds of quiet conversation in that room, but here he could sit alone and think.

He chose a table near the end corner and sat, and thought about his dream. He knew the choice he and Siri had made years ago to put away their love and dedicate their lives to the Jedi Order and the Republic. They had never regretted that decision, choosing to turn their love into a close friendship, and later becoming best friends. Now he thought about that decision; the dream caused him to think about their lives. He realized the life they chose meant that they would likely never experience the joy of becoming parents, of having a child of their own, that Siri could never be his wife. Best friend was all that he could hope for. That had never bothered him before, it had never really even been a thought, but now his heart ached with the emptiness of that thought. Yes, he loved Anakin like a son, and he knew Siri loved Ferus the same way...

His thoughts were interrupted by a small cry. He looked up as the young woman opened the door to the common room from the sleep compartments, carrying her crying baby. She rocked and sung to her, trying to sooth her, but she was anxious, not wanting the baby to bother others. She sat down at a nearby seat, checking her baby's diaper, and gently coaxing her to settle down.

"Shhh...Crystal, we don't want to wake the other passengers." She cooed sofly to her. Obi-Wan watched her, his heart beating faster because of how much she reminded him of Siri. She looked up and noticed him.

"Hello again! I sorry, I'm trying to get her back to sleep."

"No problem at all," Obi-Wan said, moving closer to her. "I'm not bothered a bit. Is she allright?"

"Yes, I just fed her, and she doesn't want to go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake my husband so I brought her out here. He's so tired, he needs his rest."

He watched her a moment as the baby renewed her crying, and the tense young woman shushed and rocked her, looking apologetically at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled at her reassuringly, "Don't worry about me. She's just restless, I'm sure she'll be allright in a few moments." He hesitated, not sure if he should be so bold, but then asked, "May I hold her a moment? You look like you could use a break."

"Are you sure?" she asked in surprise. "You're a Jedi, aren't you? You not around babies that much, are you?"

"Well, no, not that much, but I've been around them enough." he said with a smile.

She smiled and after a moments hesitation, passed the baby into his arms. He cradled her gently in his arms, smiling as her eyes grew big looking at this stranger holding him. He looked at her large blue eyes, and thought again about Siri. He sent a small comforting force wave into her, and rocked her gently. He could not sense much of a force sensitivity in her, but she responded to him nonetheless. He suddenly wasn't sure he would tell the mother if he had. Tears now gone, she sighed contentedly and smiled up at him, her little hand reaching up and grabbing his nose. He laughed softly, delighting in her, and felt that same feeling of emptiness he had experienced earlier. He was ready to return her to her mother, when the young woman spoke.

"You're so good with her. You would make a wonderful father." she stopped herself and blushed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I forgot, you Jedi don't have families, do you?"

"Not this kind usually, the Jedi are our family." he said, but the odd sadness he felt at that comment puzzled him. He looked back down at the baby. "She is beautiful" he said with emotion.

The young woman studied him curiously. "You miss not having ...this...in your life..don't you? Is there someone you would share it with if you could?"

He looked into her concerned blue eyes, not knowing what to say. Was he that obvious?

She saw the sadness in his eyes and nodded.."There is someone, isn't there? And I remind you of her, don't I?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "You're...um...very astute..." he said quietly.

"This is so sad!" she said sympathetically, "I've always heard of the Jedi being so cold and emotionless, only doing the duties of their Order and cutting themselves off from feeling, but I can see this is a misconception. You do give up so much to be a Jedi, don't you? It's a huge sacrifice, and one I'm not sure is so necessary, but I don't know that much about your order, so I guess it's none of my business."

"You have a right to your opinion," Obi-Wan responded, gently placing the now sleeping child back in her arms. "I believe you can return to your husband now without waking him," he said, smiling gently.

"Thank you, ..Jedi..."

"Obi-Wan"

"Obi-Wan." she said, smiling, "I like that name..it suits you. You have my respect, Obi-Wan, you and the Jedi. I know now you're not some heartless order I've heard about, but you're real living beings who have hearts and feeling, which makes your commitment to your order all the more meaningful, in my opinion." She hesitated a moment, than said quietly, "I hope, at least, she is a friend?"

He nodded, smiling, "A very good friend." He bowed to her, saying good-bye and slipped back into his compartment where he spent a sleepless night thinking and meditating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The next evening, back in the quarters he shared with Anakin, they had put away their gear, showered and then ate a meal together. They had given their mission report when they had arrived back at the temple, and Obi-Wan was tired, ready to do nothing but relax that evening. Anakin wanted to meet his friend Tru Veld in the training rooms. He said a few of the padawans were going to spar tonight. Obi-Wan let him go, and prepared for an evening of quiet contemplation when someone knocked at his door. He sensed who it was, not completely sure he wanted company at this moment, not even her, but opened the door anyway.

Siri Tachi walked into Obi-Wan's quarters, her blond hair tossed back and carelessly shoved behind her ears, holding a bottle in her hand .

"Hey, Cutie," she said as she went immediately to the kitchen to get two glasses. Obi-Wan watched her silently, a slight grin on his face.

Her unorthodox greeting was a private joke between them ever since their mission 12 years ago on Verde4 when a group of girls, who Siri teasingly called "Obi-Wan's Fan club", called him "Cutie".

"Ferus went to the training rooms to spar with the other padawans," she announced, "so I brought us a drink."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Anakin will be thrilled, I'm sure," he said sarcastically, grinning.

"Well, you know, that's his problem," smirked Siri. Obi-Wan agreed.

Siri poured out the alcoholic beverage, handed one to Obi-Wan, and took one for herself. They drained the glasses and put them down, then she looked at him.

"All right, out with it." she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised.

"Something's been bothering you for a couple days now. I could feel it even before you got home. You need to talk about it, so come on, out with it." she coaxed, concern in her eyes.

"Siri..it's nothing, I'll get over it." They still had the bond that was begun on that same mission years ago when Obi-Wan had been beaten nearly to death with Siri helplessly watching. They had kept it to a minimum, but they could still communicate through it when needed. And sometimes they could pick up each others emotions. Obi-Wan sighed inwardly.

"That"s what you always say," Siri groaned. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to his couch and sat him down. She sat next to him.

"Now, are you going to start talking or do I have to resort to other means of making you talk?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he smirked.

"Watch it, Kenobi. How about if I threaten to tell Anakin all about those girls, your Fan Club, who hung all over you years ago?" she grinned.

"You wouldn't" he grimaced, imagining the hours of fun Anakin would have with him with that little bit of information.

"You never know..." Siri grinned mischievously, "given the right opportunity..."

"Okay, okay" he backed off, knowing she really wouldn't tell Anakin about that embarrassing episode in his life... he didn't think...but allowed the threat have it's intended affect. He knew he would finally talk to her, there was very little he kept from her, except some things between he and Anakin.

Obi-Wan thought about what happened on the trip home, then he groaned inwardly. How was he going to tell this woman he loved that he had been thinking about her the last couple days because of something he experienced on the public transport back to Coruscant?

"Come on, you can do it," she coaxed, sensing he was weakening at her insistence.

He sighed, "May as well" he finally conceded.

She sat back, satisfied, waiting for him to begin.

"I..met a young couple on the transport"... and he told her the whole story: how seeing this young family and their beautiful baby daughter had awakened feelings of loneliness, of longing to be a husband and father, beyond what he has now with Anakin and his family in the temple. He told her about his dream, blushing a little and averting his eyes away from her for a moment, then he told her about meeting and talking with the young woman in the common room in the middle of the sleep cycle, and holding her baby and what is was like.

He hesitated a moment, then continued, not sure of how she would react, "It just made me think about ..us..and what we gave up...holding that baby girl just woke something up in me... I've been around babies before and never reacted like this, so it must be because the young woman reminded me of you that I felt this way."

He looked up at Siri when he was finished and was surprised to see an amused twinkle in her eyes. He blushed again.

"Well, isn't this totally adorable", Siri grinned, leaning over and pinching his cheek playfully, her fingers pulling gently at his neatly trimmed beard. "Obi-Wan Kenobi wants to be a Daddy."

He grinned sheepishly at her "Jedi aren't supposed to feel this way", he protested.

"What? Jedi are supposed to be droids, devoid of any feelings or emotions? Obi-Wan, you know better than that. We all go through feeling like this once in a while. Its the rare Jedi who doesn't at some point in his life wonder about his life choices. Master Adi even shared some of her feelings with me after I came back from Krayn's ship in that undercover job, and you know Master Qui-Gon went through this."

"I know, but somehow, after we went through what we did, I thought I was past all of that."

"You may have everyone else fooled, you proper, stoic, by the rules Jedi, but you don't have me fooled".

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at her concerned.

She smiled, "I know you're nothing but a big ole fluffy cubby bear at heart." she said.

"Oh," he grinned at her, "Only around you, I guess". he said. "Did you ever have feelings like this..I mean, after Verde4?"

She paused, looking at him seriously, a slightly troubled look passing over her eyes. After a few thoughtful moments, she finally said "I'll tell you something I never told anyone else, not even Master Adi, and if you ever tell anyone, I'll deny it and never speak to you again" she playfully threatened, knowing that he would never discuss their private conversations with others.

He nodded, and she spoke.

"When I was an undercover pirate on Krayn's ship, early on their was a young pirate there, not much older than me. He really wasn't a pirate, he had been raised by his mother till he was about 14, then she died, and his father, who was a pirate, found him and took him away from his grandparents, who was taking care of him at the time, and forced him into the life of piracy. We became friends, and he secretly told me his story and how he really felt."

She shook her head thoughtfully, " I don't know, for some reason, as tough as I was to everyone, he felt he could confide in me. If his dad had ever found out , he would have been beaten mercilessly. He wasn't a true pirate, he hated his dad and the life he was forced to live. I had thought at the time he might be able to help me capture Krayn and the other pirates and at the same time I could help him get out of that life."

After a pause, she continued, "He fell in love with me. He wanted me to run away with him and marry him.."

She looked at Obi-Wan, "He kissed me one night. There was nothing there, of course, I knew there wouldn't be..it was just lips pressed against mine" she paused remembering the power of another kiss she had shared years ago that had brought her trembling to her knees. She looked at Obi-Wan again and swallowed.

"Of course I couldn't blow my cover, but I let him down as gently as I could. I knew if marriage were ever an option for me, there is only one man in the whole universe I would even consider being married to." She looked at him, taking his hand. He pressed it, knowing he felt the same way about her. "That night I went to my quarters thinking about you and the choices we made...and basically cried myself to sleep". She blushed. Obi-Wan was the only man she would ever think of sharing anything like this with.

"What happened with him?" he asked gently.

"We went on a raid on a small planet. The residents fought back, I sensed danger and tried to get to him,but I was too late. He took a blaster shot to the heart and died instantly." she stopped, swallowing tears back. Obi-Wan squeezed her hand again. "His father's cold attitude just angered me. He just shrugged off his sons death saying "He wasn't worth anything anyway, he was no good as a pirate. Good riddance."

Obi-Wan gently put his arms around her and they sat together for a while.

After several moments of silent contemplation, Siri sighed and softly said, "You really would have made a wonderful daddy."

He closed his eyes, swallowed the lump in his throat and said to her "You would have made an awesome mom".

They held each other a little closer for a moment, each filled with a shared emotion of love and loss, and thoughts of choices made. After a moment, both sighed at once, and Siri giggled. They then parted and looked at each other and grinned.

She stood up and shaking off the moment, said, "Well, now that we have that established, lets go find our Padawans and torment them for awhile."

"Sounds like a great idea," Obi-Wan responded with a grin, standing and stretching.

She reached the door, opening it and looked back at him expectantly. He looked at her and sighed, thinking to himself "I really do have a great life.I have no regrets, I"m a servant of the republic, I have Anakin who I love like a son and who keeps my hands very full, and my other close friends here, and she really is my best friend. We know we love each other, and that's enough. I am content."

He joined her at the door and together they walked down to the training rooms.

THE END


End file.
